Unknown Number
by narutotails
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia recieves a strange text from an unknown number one day, and it doesn't stop there! Will Lucy end up with this mystery stalker? or for the guy trying to protect her from the stranger!
1. Chapter 1 - Someone's stalkin' Luce!

**A/N:** Gomen, it's not that long, but I promise it's going to get good. Who is behind the unknown number?!

Leave me some feedback!

* * *

 **Sypnosis**

* * *

The celestial blonde raised her brow as she flipped open her pink cellphone, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the words _"one new message"_ squared in the centre of the screen, "Hm… An unknown number?" she thought out loud as she clicked the 'read' option, suddenly the screen flashed white before blackened bold italic letters began to plaster all over it:

 _ **I know your secret, Lucy Heartfilia**_

"Secret…?" The blonde questioned with a new look of confusion on her face.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The blonde mage stretched her arms up and over her head, yawning once or twice as she rubbed her eyes, huffing as she glared at her major bed-head in the reflection through her wooden mirror. "Geez, I hate school" Lucy muttered under her breath as she unwilling dragged her feet over to the chest of draws that sat beside her bed, just as she approached them her phone began to chime out loud music repetitively:

* * *

 **'Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for lo-**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **'Cause we could be immortals, immortals. Just not for long, for long.**

* * *

"Ugh... Whose calling me at this hour?!" The blonde groaned as her eyes wandered over to her blue Happy-shaped alarm clock making out the time as 6:05am, she exhaled in exhaustion before answering her mobile:

"Yawwwn... Hello?" Answered the blonde, _"Nice hair...Miss Lucy Heartfilia... soon... everyone will know your secret"_ a raspy voice responded, "Natsu, is that you? What secret?" The call fell silent momentarily, the sleepy blonde took this opportunity to check the caller I.D., however once again it was " **unknown number** ", _"have a great day at school, Miss Heartfilia"_ the male voice crackled from the speakers followed by the disconnect tone. Lucy stared at the phone in her hand for a few minutes before shrugging, "weird prank callers" she thought out-loud to herself.

By the time the mage had showered, applied her favorite strawberry flavored lip-gloss and makeup, changed into her uniform and had breakfast, she realized her train was due in ten minutes, "Oh crap, gonna be late!" she gasped, wasting no time in bolting out her front door and towards the train station. "

* * *

"Yo, Luce! Come on, we're gonna miss the train!" A male with cherry blossomed hair that spiked up in all directions, wearing a royal blue school uniform that did not match his usual white plaid scarf at all, the blonde finally reached the station just as the train had arrived at the station, "g-g-gomen, Natsu-san... Thanks for waiting for me" the blonde huffed and puffed heavily as the two boarded the train, "ugh... I feel sick!" Natsu gagged,

"The train ain't even moved yet, flame-brain" another male voice chuckled behind them, this one had midnight blue hair "morning Gray-san... hey, did you call me this morning?" Lucy questioned the ice mage. "This mornin'? Na... it wasn't me... why?" Gray and Natsu were both now staring Lucy down as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, "n-no reason..." the blonde let out a rather fake laugh.

* * *

 **Next stop, Magnolia High School, I repeat, the next stop is for Magnolia High School.**

* * *

The train service's announcement was quickly overpowered by the loud squeaking of the train breaks, as the doors opened, a flock of high schoolers rushed out of the doors and onto the platform while Lucy and Gray dragged the motion-sick Natsu off the train. After the platform had cleared and the train had left, the three walked to the centre of the station and stood in front of the middle wall, "Here we go" Lucy sighed, her and Gray each slung Natsu's arms around them and ran into the wall, appearing out on a completely different side, their outfits automatically changed to casual attire. They now stood outside of Fairy Tail, a prestigious school for the magically gifted with many co-operative guilds.

You're probably wondering why these two schools were separated by realms? The truth is, not all mortal's believed in magic, however it was Fairy Tail's objective to make the world believe in magic once again, but until that day, mages live amongst society in secret. _Maybe... a mortal knows... about me being a mage..._ Lucy thought to herself as her, Gray and Natsu met up with Erza, Juvia and Jellal. "You guys were nearly late!" the red-headed requip mage stated hitting Gray and Natsu on the head, "Gray-sama, Juvia missed you dearly!" the aqua-blue haired water mage squealed as she glomped Gray who was k/o'd by Erza. "Just another day at Fairy Tail, huh?" Jellal and Lucy laughed in unison.

The school bell rung and the four headed off to class, which, they were all in together. Lucy took her seat which was beside Natsu and Lisanna and pulled out the "book of magic" from her desk just before the classroom door swung open as Mirajane-sensei walked in, her hair was a beautiful white but despite her beauty, she was just one of the S Class mages that taught at Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Bzzt bzzt ... Bzzt bzzt ... Bzzt bzzt ..._

* * *

Just as the final bell of the day went, Lucy's phone immediately started to vibrate in her bag, the blonde mumbled as she now had to dig out her phone amongst all the other books and makeup that she had stashed in there, lucky for them, her celestial spirits stayed comfy in her belt hodel. _"Ten new text messages"_ was the first thing that flashed up on the phone's screen as Lucy flipped it open, she sighed as she began to scroll through them, all the way from the beginning to the end of her classes, the unknown number had texted her strange things about her attire that she had changed into and again, about Lucy's secret.

She frantically looked around the classroom, but none of the other students were using their mobiles, "what's wrong, Luce?" Natsu peered over the blonde's shoulder and saw the very clear texts, quickly snatching away her phone, "what the hell... who the hell is sending these texts?!" the salamander roared "woah... what's going on, Natsu-san?" Wendy squeaked, poking her head out from corner of the door, "someone's stalkin' Luce and when I found out who it is... I'm gonna take them down!" Natsu growled angrily, "Damn right" Erza, Gray, Jellal, Juvia and Wendy declared in unision. The blonde sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "arigatou, minna".


	2. Chapter 2 - The new phone!

"Lu-Lu! Door!" A male voice yelled from the bottom of the stair way, "Coming!" The celestial mage answered back, untucking her blonde locks and pulling up the collar on her favourite blue blouse before running down stairs, "you off out, sis'?" the male asked, his hair was white and spiked neater than the other guys Lucy knew, "yeah, the guys insisted I buy a new phone, Sting-nii-san" "Alright… Lucky 'cause I was gonna go find the punk myself" Sting scoffed, moving out of the way so Lucy could open the door. "Ohayo!" Natsu, Gray and Erza chirped happily on the other side, "ikuzo!" Lucy felt more at ease around them three.

* * *

The gang made their way into the town of Magnolia, a pleasant mortal town in which these mages lived, to the eye, they just looked like local school students. As they slipped through the crowd, suddenly a male with jet black hair and a long cape came flying backwards straight into Gray, "watch it yo-… Ah, brother…" "Brother?!" the others gasped in unison, the jet blackhaired guy stood up and brushed himself off, "gomen, Gray…" he grumbled "what ya' doing in town, Rogue, you know it's risky for us bein' here as it is" Gray tsked, "I was… following Frosch" Rogue's cheeks turned a faint red. "Just ask the girl out already, man, you're really hopeless… Well, cya" the ice mage walked away like nothing happened, the others following him after overcoming slight confusion.

"I didn't know the pervert ice queen had a brother" Natsu scratched his head, "shut up flame-for-brains! He's my step brother…" the ice mage argued, "He's like us?" Lucy questioned, only to get a nod from Gray. They finally arrived at the phone store and Lucy picked a new one with a different number, afterwards they stop off at café to grab a bite to eat. "So… you goft it worfin?" the pink-haired mage asked as he shoved a load of food in his mouth, Lucy stayed quiet for a moment as she continued to click buttons on her phone, "there!" she exclaimed with excitement, "alright, let's exchange numbers again minna"

* * *

"That was so tasty! Happy would be so jealous right now!" Natsu beamed as ten plate worths of food was now in his overly bloated belly, not including the leftovers Lucy gave him. "Geez, no wonder we never have any money left from jobs…" Gray rolled his eyes, "nothing wrong with a healthy appetite, Gray" Erza smirked before comping down on the last piece of strawberry cake that the café had to offer.

* * *

 _Bzzt Bzzt… Bzzt Bzzt… Bzzt Bzzt…_

* * *

Natsu,Gray and Erza all pulled out their cell's but none of them had a call, their eyes directed over to Lucy who now had a terrified look on her face, "h-how… Only… only you guys…" she trembled, Natsu reached over the table, grabbing the phone and answering the phone, "look pal, I don't know wh-" "-Let's meet, Lucy…" the stranger interrupted, "meet Lucy?! Like hell!" Natsu growled, Lucy stood up and snatched her phone back, "L-Luce?" "If I meet you… will you leave me alone?" the blonde asked as she held the phone up to her left ear, "yes" the stranger chuckled and hung up leaving the atmosphere around the blonde mixed with anger, confusion and worry.

* * *

 **Strangers POV**

* * *

Finally, finally we will meet, Lucy. I have waited for this day... I still remember the first time I laid eyes on you... The magic you had then was alluring but now... It must be even more tasty...

 _**Flashback**_

There I was, wondering through an endless forest, that day I had run off to escape myself... and then... I sensed the most thrilling thing... and heard the beautiful sound of her giggle... As I followed this sound I came across a small girl, merely a child, laying in the grass and playing with leaves... Her short blonde hair and brown eyes reflected off the rays from the sun, she was truly mesmerising. When I approached her she sat up and smiled at me, holding out a red and yellow colored leaf, "here, mister!" She giggled as she handed it to me.

"Thanks... hey, do you know the way out of here? I'm a little lost" I asked her, despite being older than her, she was so kind, she nodded "yes! But I want to tell you a secret!" she beamed brighter than the day itself, I leant in and she whispered it to me... Of course I already knew, her magic was emanating from her then... After that she wrapped her small hand around two of my fingers and lead me out of the forest, "here, mister! Will you come again?" She questioned me, those big brown eyes so full of hope. "Sure... If you tell me your name" "Lucy!" "Lucy... Thank you for helping me... you can call me "Onii-chan" I chuckled, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Bye bye!" The little blonde chirped.

* * *

 _**End of flashback**_

It wasn't hard to find you again, Lucy. I waited and waited for years, for you to grow up Into the fine woman you are... There was no doubt in my mind that you would attend **that** school and become well-known in the magic realm... and now, I have your attention... let us meet... again.

 **-END OF POV-**

* * *

"You're meeting him?! Are you crazy?!" Sting growled angrily at his sister, "It's fine... Natsu-san is coming with me..." the celestial mumbles as she clutches onto her arm, "I'm scared... but maybe he'll leave me alone" "what if something happens to Natsu? What if something goes wrong? Lu-Lu, you can't meet this... This stalker!" Sting placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder, "please" the white-haired mage pleaded. As Lucy opened her mouth to speak, the door bell began to chime loudly throughout the house,the mages looked at eachother with a weird expression as they weren't expecting anyone and both creeped up to the door and slowly opening it.

"Hi there, I'm dectective K. Frosch, I'm here because someone told me that someone's stalking the lady of the household?" A short girl wearing a pink and black polkadotted cat suit grinned at the other side of the door, you could just about see the wavy brown locks that curled down underneath the colourful hood, "may I come in?" she chirped, "Lucy..." "I know, it's okay, Sting-nii-san" the blonde opened the door and made way for the odd-looking dectective, who, was most certainly a mortal.

Frosch made her way into the living room and bounced her way down onto one of the elegant white recliners, she pulled out a small clipboard and pen and for some reason, was always smiling. "Okay... so... when did this begin?" asked the detective "uh... about... three days ago" Lucy answered, trying her hardest not to stare at the strangely dressed mortal in front of her, "you're certain you have no idea who it is?" "I'm sure..." "Okay then, tell me every detail from beginning to end..." the dectective began to jot down notes as Lucy told her story...

* * *

 **A/N: THUMBS UP FOR DECTECTIVE K(AWAII) FROSCH-SAMA! XD**

 **Thank you for the favourites/follows! Leave me a review. :3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Luce and Sting's bond!

The day came that the anonymous stalker said he'd meet Lucy, the blonde felt herself swallowing hard as her nerves were higher than any battle she'd been in before. The sudden warmth of a hand on her shoulder made her jump, a small squeak escaping her lips, "Luce…" the voice whispered below her ear, "I know you're scared… I can smell you miles away…but I won't let that bastard lay a finger on you" the familiar tone of the dragon-slayer snarled into Lucy's hair, as she glanced behind her, she could see the deadly look in Natsu's eyes, one that she had seen many times before when the job requests from school got out of hand/

It was a look to kill, to kill anyone if it meant protecting Lucy, the thought of this sent shivers down the mage's spine, instead of backing away she slumped herself forward and buried herself into Natsu's black vest, "thank you…" she mumbled into the warm fabric, the salamander placed his hand on Lucy's head and lightly ran his fingers through her golden locks.

"Why…" he thought to himself "only you…" he muttered which made Lucy look up at him, "hm… did you say something?" the celestial princess gave Natsu a puzzled look, certain she heard him speak, Natsu just flashed his usual trade-mark grin down at her, "I'll protect you with my life!" he beamed, making Lucy smile as she felt her worries ease away.

* * *

After Lucy packed a small bag with two bentos and drinks, secured her satchel for her keys, they were finally ready to head off towards a small town just outside Fiore, this is where her 'stalker' told them he would meet her, the town was known as 'Longfalls' due to the ever-flowing waterfalls within the forests. Despite the fact they were aware they were still in the mortal realm, Lucy had her guard up and Natsu was itching for a fight. Of course, they had to walk due to the dragon-slayer's motion-sickness which meant the journey would take them at least five hours.

"Hey… Luce…" Natsu finally spoke after the two were only an hour into the journey and had been walking in silence, "Hm?" the blonde responded but not turning to face him, "You know, my nose is real sensitive… and I get that Gray and Rogue are step brothers… despite the way Rogue smells… But, you and Sting smell like complete opposites… Why is that?" "Oh…" the blonde stopped dead in her tracks which made Natsu stop in curiosity too.

"Well… as you know my mother died when I was little… and then… my father disappeared… However, before she died, my mother taught me about celestial magic and the spirits, like me, she was a celestial mage…" the blonde exhaled deeply as she looked at the aloof white clouds. "Anyway… after my father disappeared, I was left alone that was until Sting-nii-chan found me"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Weeee! Daddy, Mummy, let's play!" the little child chirped happily as she held up two dolls high in the air and chased herself with them, running into the same woods she usually goes into. "I guess onii-chan isn't coming…" little Lucy pouted as she glanced over where she first met "onii-chan". "Oh well!" she giggled and continued to run around the trees, "hello… anyone here?" a strange un-known voice to her called out, it sounded like a young boy, probably only a few years younger than her, intrigued the tiny celestial tried to find her way to the boy. Finally the boy spotted the tiny blonde child, whose blue dress was completely covered in filth, her hair looked un-washed, her arms were bruised and cut, "are you… all by yourself?" he asked fully of worry as he slowly approached Lucy, little Lucy smiled as she ran up to the boy.

"Lus-hee is not alone! Lus-hee has mummy and daddy, see!" she huffed as she shoved the dolls in the boys face, it was clear to him that she had no one to look after her and did not even dare ask when the last time she ate was, instead he picked her up, for a young boy, he was quite strong. "You're hungry right? Come, I know a nice old lady who helps out kids like us… uhm… Lushee?" the boy spoke as he bagan to walk, meanwhile Lucy did not reply, instead she had decided to play with his strange white hair.

* * *

**end of Flashback**

* * *

"He took me to a shelter for homeless kids, where he stayed as well… He looked after me and fed me, this was just when the hatred towards all things magical began and so, he told me he knew… and he told me that he had powers too… After a long time, no-one took us in, like they could tell we had magic or a curse, as they put it… The old lady who ran the shelter eventually died, so Sting and I left, we struggled but… we've come far… y'know. To me, he is my only family…" the celestial finished, smiling as she reminisced, Natsu just stood and listened the whole time.

Lucy sighed as her flashback faded away, she quickly began walking again "Come on… we won't make it if we keep standing around…" Natsu did not respond, but she could hear his footsteps crunching against the fallen leaves on the ground, and his every-day heat that radiated off him was something not even she, could miss.

* * *

 **U/N: Hi minna, sorry for the wait. Not having a laptop sucks, so I couldn't make it too long as I have to copy and paste it all from my mobile... anyway... Enjoy :)**

 **Also, Detective Frosh will be back. o:**

 **Spoilerrrrrrrr ^^**


End file.
